Solos
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: —¿Viejo como es que aún la soportas?— me dijo Sonic poniéndome su mano en mi hombro mientras ambos mirábamos a Blaze sentada en una banca de la plaza en donde estábamos. —Blaze...sabes que jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño— No me importaba si tenía que soportar sus malos tratos frente a las personas si cuando estuviéramos solos cosas como éstas sucedían entre nosotros.


—¿Viejo como es que aún la soportas?— me dijo Sonic poniéndome su mano en mi hombro mientras ambos mirábamos a Blaze sentada en una banca de la plaza en donde estábamos.

Ese día habíamos salido a pasear los dos junto con Sonic y todos nuestros amigos a excepción de Amy y Shadow quienes tenían otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

Desde el momento en que habíamos puesto un pie en el parque Blaze se había transformado, de ser la novia tierna y cariñosa con la que había venido hacia menos de tres horas se había convertido en una novia sarcástica, agresiva,malhumorada, neurótica y muchas otras cosas más que hasta se me habían olvidado el nombre.

El primer indicio de que algo andaba mal fue cuando compramos un helado, escogí nuestros sabores favoritos y cuando Blaze tuvo el suyo entre sus manos le dio tres pequeñas lamidas y luego lo tiró sin importarle nada al suelo para seguidamente caminar hasta una banca y sentarse de piernas y brazos cruzados diciendo que ese sabor no le gustaba.

Todos los presentes me miraban boquiabiertos mientras yo solo me sentaba al lado de Blaze y ella rolaba los ojos mientras se alejaba un poco más de mi, en ese instante sentí como si mil puñales atravesaran una y mil veces mi corazón, me dolía como nunca que Blaze se alejara de mi, más que el pequeño show que había armado con el helado, me destrozaba el que ella se alejara de mi.

Después de superar ese pequeño tropiezo todos menos Blaze habíamos optado por ir al parque de juegos para despejarnos un rato, al llegar Blaze fue la primera en quejarse por el ruido que hacían los niños al jugar, le dije que si mejor nos marchábamos pero ella insistió en quedarse, nos sentamos en una banca alejados de los niños pero de un momento a otro Blaze comenzó a lanzar llamar de sus manos asustando a los niños porque según ella todos jugaban muy cerca de nosotros siendo que los niños estaban a más de diez metros de distancia.

Luego le siguió el evento de lucha libre de ella contra el señor de las hamburguesas. Todos habíamos pedido nuestras órdenes pero cuando llegó la orden de Blaze ella tomó el plato, lo examinó con la mirada y luego se lo devolvió al señor, nadie entendía nada pero luego ella se quejó de que el pan era muy grande y la carne de la hamburguesa muy pequeña, el señor no dijo nada, simplemente le dijo que en unos cuantos minutos más tendría la nueva hamburguesa de Blaze. Miraba como todos nuestros amigos negaban con la cabeza pero sólo Sonic torcía la boca en un muy claro gesto de disgusto.

Cuando llegó la nueva orden de Blaze ella la inspeccionó con la mirada pero de nueva cuenta se la devolvió al señor diciendo que ahora la hamburguesa era muy grande, el señor la fulminaba con la mirada pero aguantándose las ganas de responderle volvió a cocinar otra hamburguesa, para ese entonces todos habíamos terminado de comer y sólo esperábamos a Blaze.

Cuando llegó de nuevo su orden la rechazó sin más que porque ya se le había pasado el hambre, el pobre señor ya no lo soportó más y comenzó a discutir con Blaze diciéndole que era una niña mimada y que nada la hacía feliz, Blaze por su parte solo estaba cruzada de brazos retando al señor a una pelea a golpes.

Y así era como había terminado en esto, yo disculpándome con el señor y pagándole con creces los desprecios de Blaze, después de eso Blaze se sentó en una banca de brazos cruzados mirándome con inferioridad mientras me repetía una y otra vez lo débil que era, sin esperar más me despedí de nuestros amigos y sin importar lo que ella pudiera hacerme la cargué entre mis brazos y levité hasta llegar a casa mientras recibí golpes en el pecho, pero estaba seguro de que esos golpes no eran de verdad por que para empezar cuando la había cargado ella pudo haber sacado sus llamas y defenderse pero no lo hizo.

Al llegar a casa me dirigí a la cama y la recosté en esta mientras yo me posaba frente a ella

—¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso que estuviste haciendo todo el maldito día?— le dije con tono serió y autoritario, ella en ese instante se sonrojó y cambió drásticamente de nuevo a ser la novia tímida y tranquila

—Es... es solo que yo no sé como comportarme con los demás...— dijo con un sonrojo aún más marcado en sus mejillas

—No precisamente por eso los tienes que tratar mal o hacerles pasar un mal rato— le dije cariñoso acariciándole la mejilla

—Así soy yo Silver... siempre trato de alejar a las personas de mi antes de que salgan heridas de verdad— respondió

Me recosté al lado de ella en la cama mientras la abrazaba atrayéndola a mi y ella recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho, le besé la frente mientras le acariciaba la espalda

—Sólo prométeme que tratarás de llevarte mejor con todos ¿si?—

Blaze asintió con la cabeza mientras que con su mano dibujaba círculos invisibles en todo mi pecho mientras ronroneaba_—¿Viejo como es que aún la soportas?— _recordé las palabras de Sonic, la soportaba porque la amaba, porque ella estaba perdida sin ningún amigo o cualquier persona que la apoyara, pero sobre todo la amaba y la quería proteger porque aunque ella fingiera y hablara duramente, la verdad era que por dentro se moría de miedo y solo buscaba la forma de escapar.

Blaze comenzó a besar suavemente mi pecho mientras ronroneaba, esos ronroneos me volvían loco, me posé sobre ella y sin ningún cuidado le destrocé la ropa, la miré a los ojos y en ellos pude ver la vergüenza pero también el deseo, le quité sus guantes mientras ella me quitó los míos y con nuestras manos comenzamos a recorrernos mutuamente.

—Tengo miedo...— susurró con sus manos en mi pecho bajando la mirada

—Blaze...— tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a verme—sabes que jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño— le dije sellando mis palabras con un beso en los labios.

No me importaba si tenía que soportar sus malos tratos frente a las personas si cuando estuviéramos solos cosas como éstas sucedían entre nosotros.


End file.
